The Children Of Night
by biancadiangelo0703
Summary: Two childhood friends discover they're demigods. Biggest surprise is who their godly parents are. Their adventure together leads to a little more than friendship when even more truths are told.
1. My Principal Burns Into Flames

I'm Celina Night and I live with my dad, Horace Night, in Manhattan. Dad works as an archaeologist searching for Greek mythology artifacts like statues of the Greek gods and goddesses. He would frequently travel to different places especially Greece so he sends me to stay with a friend of his and her son, Marc Everett. I've been able to get close to Marc because of Dad's travels.

When Dad would return, he would tell me a Greek myth. By the time I was eight, I knew every Greek myth. Yet Dad kept telling me to always find time to learn about all the figures in each myth as well. Here I am, at thirteen years old, exercising my knowledge of Greek mythology. On my thirteenth birthday, Dad gave me a bronze watch with stars engraved on the handle. He told me if I'm ever in trouble, lightly tap the watch. I didn't question why but now I know how important the watch is.

I've noticed that Dad always brings the same bag with him wherever he goes. Although he isn't a strict dad, he gave me one rule forbidding me to look inside the bag. Although my ADHD caused me to be tempted, I never opened the bag. I always felt like I was Pandora in the myth about Pandora's box. I could only observe the outside of the bag. It was a simple leather bag with a gold plaque on one side with two lines engraved on it. One was in English, but my dyslexia made it hard for me to read. The second line appeared to have Egyptian hieroglyphs. As far as I knew, Dad didn't know how to translate hieroglyphics. I never questioned him about it though.

Although Dad and I got along well, Dad always found it hard for me to keep me in one school. I don't know why but something strange would happen at school and I'd get the blame. In fifth grade, the class was learning how to grow bean plants. When my plant didn't grow as tall as my other classmates, they taunted me about it. I don't know how my plant turned into a tree the next day, but my teacher though I cheated by making a growing formula. The year before that, went on an annual camping trip. One night, we were roasting marshmallows and mine kept burning and melting. When my classmates, laughed at me, my anger seemed to burn inside me. Then, the campfire seemed to grow into four-foot tall flames and somehow I was blamed for adding a large amount of wood to the fire.

This year, I was trying to stay in M.S 115 which is one of the worst schools in Manhattan. It was the end of the year and my grades were ranging in the Cs and Ds. I thought I probably wouldn't be able to stay next year. I was right, but not for the reason I expected.

One day during fourth period science class, an announcement was made saying, " The two students, Celina Night and Marc Everett, are to report to Principal Emmerson's office." I slowly got out of my seat and headed down the aisles of desks. I could see the eye of Mr. Borrowski glaring at me. He always considered me trouble. i headed out the wooden door and walked along the empty hallways. My black Converse sneakers squeaked slightly against marble floors. Soon, I heard footsteps echoing mine and Marc had appeared by my side.

Marc and I were so simliar in appearances that people often mistake us for siblings. We both had long, raven-black hair, the same midnight black eyes, the same pale skin. However, I was a bit more friendly while Marc would try to avoid other people besides me. We were both having trouble with school and we tried tutoring each other. He has also been expelled out of every school he's been to so we understand each other.

"Hey." Marc said to me, casually, as if there was nothing wrong with being sent to the Principal's office.

"Hey." I responded

"What did you do this time?" Marc asked.

"I don't know. It's probably my low grades. What about you?"

"Same I bet."

We arrived at the front of Principal Emerson's office. Marc knocked and a voice from inside said, "Come in." Marc opened the door and I followed him into a dimly lit room. The office was painted black with a dark wooden floor and a black wooden desk was in the center of it. A chair was turned against us and a voice came from it saying, "I've been expecting you two." The principal turned her chair and revealed a young woman about thirty years old. She had bright red hair that seemed to appear like flames in the soft light. Her pale face consisted of blood-red lips and black eyes that were staring intently at us, especially Marc.

"You two have been quite difficult for the teachers." said Ms. Emmerson. We replied with quiet "Yes, ma'am"s.

"I feel that this school needs eliminate troubles such as you two." she said. She slowly smiled, revealing white fangs. I was getting nervous at the way she was looking at us. I felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat.

"Come to me." said Ms. Emmerson, beckoning to Marc. As if he were under a spell, Marc quickly approached her. He didn't seem as nervous as me. He stopped only a few inches away form her. She placed a white hand on his cheek and was slowly stroking it with a long, well-manicured nail. For some reason, I felt some anger and jealousy watching the principal touch Marc like that.

"But it's such a pity that you don't understand though. Why you two are like this." she said, still stroking Marc's cheek. Finally Marc spoke up saying, "WHAT do you mean? We're just students. How can you know us well?" Ms. Emmerson simply smiled and said, "I know more than you think. You probably even don't know what I plan to do." She tilted her head and began leaning over Marc's neck. Marc didn't seem to want to run away. Then, I realized what she seemed like. There was a Greek monster that was created by Hecate and were part bronze, donkey, and ghost. They would search for men at night mostly and drink their blood. That was when I ran.

I don't remember how fast I ran but I was able to tackle Marc away from Ms. Emmerson. Seeing that her prey escaped, she actually snarled at me and barred her fangs at me. I looked away from a confused Marc and said to her, "_Empousa_." She smiled, her fangs glistening in the dim light. "What a clever little demigod you are. I think you're a bit too good for me to let you live." Then, she transformed. Her bright hair actually turned into flames, her long nails turned into claws, and her legs became the mismatched pair I read about. Marc stared in amazement and said, "So she _is_ an _empousa_. No wonder."

I ignored him and tapped my watch. It became a full silver shield and there was a small compartment at the back. I opened it and a celestial bronze sword with a silver handle was in it. I got up and faced the _empousa. _She said, "I don't normally kill girls. But you'll have to be an exception." She lunged at me but I quickly dodged. I noticed Marc reaching into his pocket but before I could ask, the empousa lunged at me and and brought me down to the floor. Pain shot up my shoulder, but I swung my sword. Before the blade could cut through her, she rolled off me. She prepared to lunge at me again, but Marc had crept behind her and he brought a gleaming bronze sword like mine down her back. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Our vicotory was short because her flaming hair fell to the floor and snaked along the wooden desk, setting it into flames.

Marc grabbed my hand and yelled, "Celina, we got to go! Soon the whole offiice will be in flames!"

I got up and ran with him. We ran out of the office and into the halls. Teachers were looking out of their classrooms and began to notice the burning Principal's office. I began to worry that whole school would burn down. As much as I hated this school, I couldn't let anyone get hurt. My eyes fell on a nearby water fountain. All my worry seemed to be focused on that water fountain. Suddenly, water seemed to explode out of it and a wave of water ran across the hallway. Soon, more fountains exploded and the water bagan to build up. The water raced to the office and splashed against the flaming walls. I didn't get to look for Marc had already helped me run past the school entrance. We found ourselves in the middle of the busy streets of Manhattan.


	2. Our Adventure Begins

**So sorry i haven't updated. Anyways, here is the second chapter. And plz don't hate me for adding a few monsters not from Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**

* * *

Marc lead me by the hand as we ran farther away from the school. Soon, we could hear firetruck and police cars sirens wailing in the distance. When a police car would pass by, Marc would pull me and lead me to another street or a deserted alley.  
"Marc, how do you know what to do? Has this ever happened to you?"  
"Of course not. But you remember those Percy Jackson books your dad made us read?"  
Last summer, Dad gave us the first book to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Ever since we started, we never stopped reading.  
"Yea. I remember. What about them?"  
"All demigods went to Camp Half-Blood. Since the _empousa_ is real, the camp must be too. We've got to head to Long Island."  
I stopped Marc and said, "But demigods need supplies and stuff too. They need to pack even in an emergency. Plus, only demigods that are used to these things can run off without worrying their have to home first and leave a note for our parents."  
Marc sighed and said, "You're right. Come. Home isn't far."  
Since we both walked to school, it didn't take long to get home. Marc lived in a building across from mine so he went ahead to prepare.  
I took the elevator and entered my apartment. Dad left home to help place the new Greek artifacts he found in the Metropolitan Museum of Art so I was expecting the place to be empty. I quickly walked past the living room and down the hall to my room. The walls are painted a twilight blue and the room was furnished with a shelf mostly full of Greek mythology reference books. My bed was between the shelf of books and my drawer of clothes. I headed over to my drawer and began taking out extra pairs of clothes. I took my backpack and emptied my school stuff out. I placed my clothes inside and ran to the bathroom to get some more supplies.  
Eventually, I was all packed. I quickly wrote a note saying:  
Dad,  
The Greek monsters I've been reading about are coming after Marc and me. We're heading for Long Island. I'll try my best to keep myself safe.  
Celina  
I headed down the elevator and saw Marc waiting outside. I started walking towards him and said, "Hey. Ready?"  
"Yep. But, do you have any idea to get to Long Island?"  
I frowned and said shook my head. As we were speaking, a cat came closer to us. It was a beautiful cat but it had intimidating bright yellow eyes like searchlights. The fur was almost completely black except for a white crescent shape over the left eye.  
"Here, kitty." I said softly to the cat.  
The cat made a high-pitched meowing sound. By the sound of the meow, I could tell she was a girl. She wore a black collar with a silver crescent moon on it.  
"Do you belong to someone, girl?"  
Marc spoke up, "Be careful, Celina."  
Suddenly, a female voice spoke in my mind saying, "Oh please. I'm a healthy and tame cat. I won't bite."  
I jumped away in surprise.  
"Are you ok? What happened?"  
"I..I heard her speak..in my mind."  
The cat mentally spoke to me again in a gentle voice, "Oh you poor girl. I'm sorry that I frightened you. I'm Ebony."  
"I'm Celina. This is Marc." I responded aloud.  
"Celina, are you ok?" Marc asked.  
"Yea. Why?" I asked.  
"You're talking to a cat."  
Ebony said to me, "Ignore him. I can take you to the camp of the demigods. Follow me."  
Ebony bounded across the street. I started to go follow her when Marc pulled my hand and said, "What are you doing? You seriuosly can't expect a cat to help us."  
"Fine." I said. He was holding my hand gently and I hoped I wasn't blushing because of his warm touch.  
"Then go find another way to get to Camp Half-Blood. All demigods need helpers too." I told him. I slowly pulled my hand away and continued to follow Ebony.  
I guessed that Ebony had been watching Marc and I, for she was sitting on the ground with her head tilted in a curious expression. She asked, "Your friend seems to be very protective of you."  
I responded, "He's a close friend."  
"A very close friend indeed. He seems eager to follow you too."  
I turned and saw Marc walking closer to us with a doubtful expression on his face. When he approached us, he asked, "Okay. I don't trust the cat but I trust you, Celina. So, where to now?"  
I looked at Ebony and said to her, "C'mon, Ebony. Lead on."

We followed Ebony for about three hours only stopping for food and bathroom breaks.  
"I'm exhausted." I said eventually. "Can we stop for the night? It's getting dark."  
Marc admitted he was tired too. At Central Park, Ebony, sat down, signaling we could stop. Marc and I followed her example and sat down. Marc had packed some extra blankets and came over to me to wrap one around me. As he placed one around my shoulders, some part inside me wanted to hold him close to me in my arms. Instead, I let him walk away from me. Ebony ran up to me and sat in my lap. I began to pet her head and Ebony seemed to purr in delight.  
"She seems to like you." Marc observed.  
"I like her too. She's cute."  
"Yea. She even looks like you."  
"Are you saying that I have furry skin, pointed ears, and whiskers?"  
He laughed and said, "No. But her fur color matches your hair. And admit the fact that you're both cute."  
I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"Fine. We kind of look alike."  
I could hear the wind blowing through the trees and the distant sound of cars passing by. I looked up at the sky searching for some stars but there weren't as many as before. "Huh" I thought. "Maybe it's global warming or something."  
I heard the sound of flapping wings and I looked up. Marc and Ebony followed my gaze and we saw a raven perched on a tree branch. Suddenly, Ebony hissed at the raven and the raven croaked at us.  
"Ebony, what's wrong?" I asked.  
I looked at the raven again and the raven returned my gaze. The raven seemed to grow in size. By the time he stopped growing, he wasn't a simple raven perching on a tree branch. He was the form of a man but he had the black wings of a raven.  
He flew away from the branch and high up into the sky, speaking to Celina in a hoarse voice, "Father hasss sssent me, a Raven Mocker, to take you, girl. You look ssso much like your mother."  
I stood as still as a statue until Ebony mentally screamed, "Run, Celina!" I obeyed and ran like hell. As the Raven Mocker began to dive towards me, I activated my watch into my silver shield. The Raven Mocker slammed into the hard shield with a thud. However, the Raven Mocker simply flew up into the sky to prepare for another dive. I guess his tactic was to knock me out and take me away. Not by my watch, birdboy, I thought. I reached for the hidden sword. I held tightly to the handle and waited for the perfect time. Closer, closer-  
Before the Raven Mocker could dive again, Marc ran to me and knocked both of us to the ground. The Raven Mocker flew past us and fluttered high above us.  
I could hear Marc's rapid breaths on top of me.  
"Sorry I scared you." he apologized.  
"It's ok. I needed the help." I assured him, hoping I wasn't blushing.  
Suddenly, Ebony said, "Celina! This is no time for games! Fight the Raven Mocker! Use your power with the elements!"  
I whispered to Marc, "Get off me. I have an idea."  
"I will unless you go crazy and try fighting off that thing."  
"I know what to do. Trust me."  
He got up and allowed me to stand up. I began walking towards the Raven Mocker and watched as he fluttered high in the sky. It's time for this bird to fall. A fire seemed to form inside me, but I released that fire at the Raven Mocker. The Raven Mocker screeched in pain. Soon, flames started to erupt from his wings. He began to fall like a meteor as the flames grew. He fell down and screamed at me, "My father will make you suffer!"  
I didn't respond and allowed the flames to keep burning. The Raven Mocker burned to ashes, filling the air with a horrible smell of ashes and burned feathers.  
"Celina, can't you do anything about the smell?" Marc complained.  
"Yea, in a minute."  
I closed me eyes and breathed out slowly. A gust of wind blew in our direction. The wind blew away the foul smell and the coolness seemed to calm down my hyper mind. When I opened my eyes, I wearily sat down and sighed.  
"Are you ok?" Marc asked, looking genuinely worried as always.  
I nodded and said, "I'm fine. We should get some sleep. Ebony said we'll need to head for the Hudson River to get to-"  
I stopped in mid-sentence and looked in the direction of where the Raven Mocker had burned to death. Its ashes had been blown away but something was glittering in the distance. I began walking towards it and picked it up. I walked back with a crescent and a silver chain. It was a shade of black as dark as my hair and shimmered like stars.  
"Who do you think that belongs to?" Marc asked me.  
"I don't know. But I'll keep it in case. We should get some sleep." I answered, putting the necklace around my neck.  
He nodded, exhausted.  
I began getting myself comfortable. Then I noticed what was happening around us. I turned to see Marc with his eyes closed in concentration and whispered to him, "Marc, are you doing this?"  
He slowly opened his eyes and noticed what I was seeing. We were surrounded by a swirling darkness that was acting as a cover for us. It was an incredible yet scary sight.  
"Yea. I am. This will help hide us from anybody or anything." he said.  
I yawned and said, "Okay. Let's get some sleep."  
"Okay. Goodnight, Night." Marc said, calling me my old nickname.  
"Goodnight, Mount Everett." I replied smiling as I used his nickname.  
As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep. He always looked so peaceful as he slept. Seeing Marc at peace made me feel content too and I fell asleep too.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Help from the Hunters

**I know I haven't updated in ages so I'm making it up by submitting all these chapters. Hope you like this one! Oh I'll start heading points of views in case I switch.**

* * *

_**Marc's POV**_

I know being a demigod is tough. Although it shouldn't be necessary for demigods to have special dreams.  
In my dream, two people were talking. One was a woman who looked like Celina. She had the same shade of black hair and the same pale and elegant face. Her eyes were the same color black, but hers seemed to shimmer like stars. Even though she was wearing a simple black blouse and jeans, a radiant glow seemed to come from her, telling me she's a goddess. She was talking to a man. He had long, black hair that fell in front of his eyes which were as black as the shadows that swirled around him. He wore only black pants and on his back were golden wings that made him either a god or an angel.  
The man with the wings had a worried look on his face and said to the goddess, "I don't believe my son would be interested in helping your daughter."  
I recognized that voice. It was the same voice that told me about my powers with the shadows.  
"He will. He is her closest friend and a great warrior. He can protect her-" started the goddess in a pleading voice.  
"No. I don't want to risk my son's safety." the winged god/angel firmly.  
"Please, Erebus. She will need help. Without my necklace, the stars shall disappear each passing night. The mortals will notice the stars' disappearances."  
"Your daughter is powerful enough. She has your gift with the elements, the animals and she'll learn the powers of her father." said Erebus and began to walk away from the goddess.  
His wings began to flutter, preparing him for flight.  
The goddess suddenly called out, "Erebus!"  
Erebus turned and looked at the goddess with a pained expression.  
The goddess looked at him with sad eyes and said, "Please, do this for me."  
Erebus turned his back against her, saying slowly, "It all depends if my son wishes to help."  
With those final words, Erebus fluttered his wings and flew away.  
A voice in the darkness spoke to the goddess, "Now do you wish me back?I could help you find your lost necklace, dearest Nyx."  
Nyx responded in a firm voice, "Why are you interested in helping me?"  
"Because I have always loved you completely. I won't betray you."  
She turned to speak but it came to the end of my dream.

I woke up to the sight of two bright yellow eyes staring at me. Startled, I sat up quickly as Ebony bounced off my chest and headed to Celina. "Good. You're awake, sleepy-head. Here, eat breakfast." she said and tossed me a blueberry muffin.  
I bit the muffin and asked, "What's the rush?"  
"Ebony needs to lead us to the Hudson by lunchtime."  
"How will we get across?"  
"Don't know. But if we hurry, she says, we'll be able to get help."  
We finished our muffins and Ebony bounded on ahead before us.

We traveled a couple of hours before we reached the Hudson River. The mourning sun cast its rays to reflect the waters, making the river appear like glass.  
I asked, "So, are we going to swim across?"  
"Wait. Listen."  
There was sound of fluttering wings. Perched in the trees were a flock of pigeons. Well, they looked like regular pigeons until one screeched. The sound was so loud and high-pitched we had to cover our ears. When one began to screech, the rest joined in. I looked closely and noticed that they were glinting in the sunlight. Their beaks were made of iron and their claws of bronze.  
"Stymphalian birds!" Celina exclaimed.  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out the golden wings my mom gave me for my fourteenth birthday last month. She told me if I needed to defend myself, think of a weapon. I remembered Hercules defeated the Stymphalian birds with his bow and arrow. I imagined the wings turning into a bow with a quiver of arrows. In my hand was a steel bow with a quiver of arrows with heads of half celestial bronze and half steel. I placed an arrow into my bow and released it in the middle of the flock. Some Stymphalian birds fell but there were several more. They became agitated and the flock flew towards us.  
"Get away from here, Celina! Go find something loud and annoying!"  
"Wait, Marc, I think we got help!"  
The birds flew straight at me since I was the one who killed a few of their flock. They began pecking me with their sharp, iron beaks. I willed my bow to shift into a sword and began slicing through the flock. When the flock finally cleared out of my line of vision, I saw what Celina called "help". A large group of girls were heading towards us. In front, a girl about fifteen with a silver crown, black hair, and ice blue eyes spoke, "Lady Artemis, there are a flock of Stymphalian birds."  
The girl called Artemis was about twelve with auburn hair and replied, "Birds are within my hunting atmosphere. Prepare the Hunters, Thalia."  
Artemis brought out a pair of brass cymbals and crashed them together. The sudden loud noise sent the Stymphalian birds flying around in confusion, away from Celina and me.  
"Aim... fire!" ordered Thalia.  
The rest of the girls sent a volley of silver arrows at the Stymphalian birds, all of them finding a mark.  
Celina stared in awe at the Hunters. On the other hand, I could feel glaring looks from the girls.  
"Lady Artemis, what will we do with these demigods?" inquired Thalia.  
Artemis considered both of us for a while and replied, "We shall make camp here. Night is approaching. And you, what is your name?" the goddess said referring to Celina.  
"Ce..Celina." Celina stuttered.  
"Celina, follow me."  
"Wait. What can I do?" I asked.  
Artemis spoke carefully, "Tend to your wounds. Keep near the cat and keep your distance from my Hunters."  
As Artemis talked to Celina, I attempted trying to help some Hunters feed the wolves. At first, they told me the wolves shall eat me alive. However, few wolves came close to me, astonishing the girls. Reluctantly, they handed me bits of meat to feed them.  
Eventually, the girl Thalia called to me, "Lady Artemis wishes to see you."  
I followed her into a regular tent and found Artemis talking to Celina. Behind them was a golden brazier that gave off a warm, friendly glow to the tent. The tent was decorated by fur pelts of several animals.  
Artemis noticed me looking around uncomfortably and said, " Do not be offended if you are not welcomed into our camp. It is extremely rare for men to be allowed near the Hunters and I."  
"So you really are Artemis, goddess of the Hunt?"  
"Yes I am. Does my form surprise you?"  
"No, actually I noticed most of your campers look like this age."'  
"That is correct. An average number of my campers are this age. Now, Celina, have you decided?"  
"Wait, decided on what?" I asked Celina.  
She looked down to avoid my eyes and quietly said, "The Hunters have asked me to join them."

* * *

**Not exactly my best but I'll try to make the next one great! Please review as always :)**


	4. Decisions Are Made and Truths Are Told

**My favorite chapter by far. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

_****__**

Celina's POV

I was expecting Marc to say, "What? No, Celina, you can't join them!" Instead, he looked down on the rugged floor to avoid looking in my eyes and said, "Why don't you join them? It'll be great for you."  
"Yes, Celina, becoming a Hunter will be wonderful. You will be as a daughter to me and fight by my side for eternity." assured Artemis.  
"Eternity? You mean, I'll be immortal?" I quietly asked, my voice barely above a whisper.  
"Yes. All you have to do is foreswear romantic love, any contact from men, and you'll be an eternal maiden, free of responsibilty." persuaded Artemis.  
"Thank you for your kindness, but I don't wish to join you." I spoke carefully.  
Artemis gave out a disapointed sigh and said, "As you wish."  
Artemis stood up and said to Marc and I, "My Hunters and I shall escort you to the camp. After that we must leave." Artemis headed out of the tent and began instructing some Hunters. Marc followed her out of the tent and looked at me, silently saying, "What did you do?"  
As I was about to follow them, Thalia grabbed my arm and spoke, "Let me talk for just a sec.  
I turned and answered, "Okay."  
"I know why you turned down Lady Artemis."  
"I didn't mean any disrespect-"  
"It's because of the boy, Marc."  
I stood frozen in amazement. I barely knew this girl for five minutes and she already knows.  
"I was once given the chance to be a Hunter. At that time, I was traveling with my friends, Annabeth and Luke."  
"When they asked me, I almost accepted. But then I'd have to leave Luke. Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe, warned me that I would make a mistake choosing love instead of maidenhood. And she was right." Thalia explained, a tear or two sliding down her cheek.  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
"You seem like a very powerful demigod, Celina. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."  
"But, Marc's just-"  
"A friend?" Thalia finished for me. "I used to like Luke that way." She headed out of the tent and I silently followed her.  
Ebony ran to me and mentally said to me, "You turned down the Hunters for Marc?"  
I groaned. Apparently, everyone knows it's because of Marc. I responded, "Tell you later. Have you seen Marc?"  
She turned towards the Hudson River. There was Marc, standing on the rocks by the river. His hair was being gently tousled by the soft breeze that was blowing. He was staring ahead of the river, whose silver waters had turned light gold from the setting sun. I headed towards him and asked, "Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"  
He turned his head towards me and answered, "Yea, it is."  
I stood only a few inches next to him, watching the sun set.  
After a while, Marc gently whispered, "Why?"  
I asked, confused, "Why what?"  
"Why did you turn down the Hunters?"  
"Well...immortality isn't...really worth... giving up everything." I responded, trying not to look at him.  
"Oh really? You used to tell me how much you wanted to be a goddess because of immortality. Hunters are as close to goddesses as you can get."  
I hesitated, unsure of what to say.  
"Yet you didn't seem to care when they asked me." I said a little harshly.  
His voice suddenly came to my ear in a soft whisper, "I didn't want to stop you because I wanted you to be happy even if it would hurt me."  
I could feel his hand gently move on my shoulder and brought me to look at him. My eyes moved up to meet his. His eyes were the same as before, but with an emotion I never saw in his eyes.  
I swallowed nervously and asked, "Why would it matter to you if I were gone?"  
He steadily held my gaze and moved his face down so close to me that I could feel the warmth radiating from him. Our eyes and lips were perfectly allined.  
He answered, "Because I don't want to lose you. You've always been with me and I can't imagine what I'd do without you. The truth is, Celina, that I love you and will always love you even if you wouldn't love me back."  
"Yet I love you too." I admitted.  
He closed the distance between us and kissed me. It was my first kiss and I'll always remember it to be a perfect one. His warm lips were soft and he kissed me gently in case I would pull away. His hands moved down to circle my waist and my arms moved from my sides to wrap around his neck to pull him closer. I had waited so long to do this and none of me wanted it to end.  
Sadly, Marc slowly pulled his lips away, but his arms around me kept me close.  
"I've always wanted to do that."  
"And you did it well."  
"Then I'll do it again when we're definitely alone. Right now, we're surrounded by eternal maidens that would rather feed me to the wolves instead of escort us."  
I laughed and said, "I'll be looking forward to it."  
He reluctantly released me and walked towards our tent. I noticed Ebony looking at me with an "I told you so" look. I grinned at her and said aloud, "Oh, be quiet."

* * *

**Aww how cute. PLease review as always**


	5. Swimming Through the Hudson

**I know I'm writing alot in Celina's POV for now but I'll try to add as much of Marc as I can. Thank you Heartbeat, rockstar111, and Sumii xD Dughter of Poseidon for reviewing :) I finally added some Greek monsters and there are a few more in mind in the next chapter if I get a review. And btw the dream is kinda stupid but I'll just say it's a little sneak peek in the last few chapters.**_

* * *

___

Celina's POV

Even though Marc's kiss made me so happy, that didn't prevent me from having bad dreams. I don't think there's such a thing as "sweet dreams" when you're a demigod.  
I was surrounded by darkness, voices whispering around me. I was wearing my favorite black blouse and my dark skinny jeans.  
"Helloo?" I called out my voice echoing.  
A hot voice spoke near my ear, "Be mine, Celina. Choose me and I'll give you anything."  
"Who are you?" I spoke, my voice quivering.  
"Say yes to me." said the voice. It was a deep and seductive voice so it was clearly a guy. I could feel him close to me but I couldn't turn. I could his arm circling my waist pulling back until I stopped against his chest. My body was frozen and my throat ran dry. His other hand ran smoothly and softly over my arm, sending small electric shocks as he traced my arm. His hand reached up to my neck and he began stroking it. Soon his lips were on to my neck and began to kiss it. The hand on my waist reached slowly up, lightly traced the white buttons of my blouse until he reached the top one.  
His lips parted slightly from my neck to whisper, "Say yes."  
I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. I couldn't stop him when his fingers undid the first two buttons. I wanted to yell, "Stop!"

I woke up panting, clutching to my blanket for dear life. I catched my breathe thinking, "It's a dream. Just a dream." I looked around in case I woke up anyone. Marc was sleeping with his back turned against me, telling me he was either sleeping soundly or having a bad dream as well. Light was shining dimly through the tent.  
Outside the tent, there were only a few stars out as the sun was slowly rising. I thought about my dream and kept asking myself, "What the hell was that about? It wasn't a guy I knew and I hope I never get to meet him."  
I heard footsteps approaching and I realized it was Thalia.  
"Morning." she simply said.  
"Morning."  
"Any bad dreams?" she asked, her voice with a touch of concern and sympathy.  
"Yea. A really weird and bad dream."  
"Being a demigod can be tough." Thalia agreed. "Anyway, I just came to tell you to get ready to leave. We're going to cross the river soon."  
She turned before I could ask how. Soon, Marc woke up and I told him the news. Unfortunately, the memory of our first kiss kept popping into my mind. I could feel my face getting hot no matter how many time I told myself, "Stop blushing!" After I finished talking, he decided to head outside to get some fresh air. Before he headed out, he kissed me lightly on the cheek. Great I'm blushing like an idiot. This is cool. New life, new powers, new love life.

All the Hunters were gathered near the bank of the Hudson. Marc, Ebony, and I joined them to witness Artemis and Thalia in the center. Along with them was a girl about sixteen with wavy blonde hair. Her back was turned against me and she appeared to be concentrating on the river. When her shoulders finally relaxed, she turned to look at Artemis with blue eyes as clear as fresh spring water.  
"Our help is coming, my lady." the girl said respectfully.  
Artemis smiled at the girl and said, "Well done, Marisela. Your mother, Thetis, is very proud of you."  
Marisela bowed her head slightly to the goddess and walked away to join the rest of the Hunters.  
I looked at the river again and saw some waves moving against the current. Soon, a head like a horse's popped out followed by five more. The bodies soon emerged, revealing silver scales that shimmered in different colors and large fish tails.  
"_Hippocampi_." I whispered in amazement.  
Small groups of Hunters began boarding _hippocampi_ and Marc and I followed their league. We picked a _hippocampi_ to hold just us and Ebony since the Hunters were giving him dirty looks. When we were all ready, Artemis and Thalia led on ahead.  
We were halfway across when Marisela cried, "My Lady! _Telekhines_!"  
I turned and saw a group of _telekhines_ with their dog heads and seal bodies. They were swimming straight at us and kept making waves in the river. The waves were small but they were strong enough to make me lose my balance. I would've fallen into the water if Marc didn't grab me. The Hunters were either trying to keep steady or shooting the _telekhines_. They kept missing for the _telekhines_ kept popping from one side to the other.  
A voice in my head spoke, "Call the elements, Celina. Being my daughter has its advantages."  
I listened to the voice and concentrated.  
"Wind," I whispered. "Come to me and blow these _telekhines_ far away from this river."  
A strong gust of wind blew past me and moved to the _telekhines_. The force began pushing them but they kept swimming.  
"Water," I called. "Come to me and wash these _telekhines_ away."  
Waves crashed near my ears and I could see them heading towards the _telekhines_. They tried desperately to swim away but the waves engulfed them. Soon gray seal bodies were being swept away.  
"Wind, thank you for your help. You may depart." Wind flew back to me and the feel of a breeze vanished.  
"Water, thank you for helping. You may depart."  
A rush of water seemed to relax me and it soon disappeared.  
I looked around to see the shocked looks on everyone's face except for Marc. He's seen my powers. Artemis gave me a curious look and said, "Well done, daughter of night personified."  
Marc looked at me confused saying, "What did she call you?"  
I looked at him, realizing who I was. "The daughter of night personified. I'm the daughter of Nyx."

* * *

**Wonder if any of you saw that coming :) hope it was good! plz review!**


	6. So, Who's My Dad?

**Yay 6th chapter! I just realized this is a bit short. But I worked on this until 1 in the morning so I tried my best. Okay, so we know Celina's daughter of Nyx. But who's Marc's dad? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunters, Artemis, Thalia, the Greek monsters but I do own Celina, Marc, and Ebony. :)**

* * *

I was happy for Celina. I always am. After all, I love her. I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. I still didn't know who's my father. I could control darkness but what god can do that?  
We were able to cross the river without any more problems. After traveling across Long Island, it was about time another monster should come at us.  
Artemis sensed something. We all stopped to listen. I heard a loud squeal of a pig. Suddenly, a huge wild boar come straight at us. It plowed through some Hunters and knocked them aside. I would've been more worried if the boar wasn't hurtling straight at me and Celina.  
"The Erymanthian Boar!" yelled Thalia. "Get out of the way!"  
I pulled Celina aside just as the Erymanthian boar charged past us. She activated her silver shield while I activated my wings into a sword. The boar turned and charged again. The remaining Hunters began shooting arrows at him in defense but the boar's fur was too thick to be affected. I tried slicing at the boar and this resulted into a squealing enraged boar that only gave him more reason to kill me. The boar charged at me once more. Before the boar could plow me to the ground, Celina jumped in front of me and held her shield over both of us. The boar slammed right into the shield. Using her power with the elements, Celina created a strong wind to blow the boar away. When the boar was finally away from me, I came up with a plan.  
"Stand back. I got an idea." I whispered to Celina.  
As she stood aside, I changed my sword into a golden net.  
"Here, porky. Come here, porky." I coaxed to the Erymanthian boar.  
"Boy, what are you doing?" demanded Artemis, watching me. "You shall get yourself killed."  
"I know what I'm doing." I whispered to the goddess.  
"Come here, you piece of bacon!" I yelled.  
The boar was once again fueled with rage and headed at me full-speed. The remaining healthy Hunters watched with a look of delight on their faces, hoping the boar would rip me to shreds.  
As the boar was about to run over me, I did a back flip and was able to avoid the Erymanthian's sharp tusks, landing on his back. I grabbed my net and pulled it around the tusks, preventing it from hurting anyone. Seeing that it was useless to keep fighting, the Erymanthian boar stopped in its tracks. The Hunters, Artemis, and Celina approached the boar warily.  
"For a boy, you have done well, son of darkness."  
Seeing my puzzled look, she explained, "Erebus is your father, the god of darkness and," she turned to Celina, "The consort of Nyx."

_Well...this is awkward _I thought. _Finding out that my dad probably cheated on my best friend's mom when they were together for several million years. Hope Nyx doesn't blast me with lightning or something for kissing her daughter. _Just when I thought about that thunder sounded in the distance. _Sorry. _Celina and I barely looked at each other in embarassment. Artemis barely noticed for she continued, "The Erymanthian Boar shall take you to the camp. He shall stop about a mile away. Ebony shall help you from there." She instructed us to climb on top of the boar. Surprisingly, he didn't try to throw us off after we tried to kill him. "This is where we leave you." said Artemis. She began to leave and the Hunters followed in her lead. Once they were gone, the boar began to turn and lead us to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**kay well that was short. I'll make it up by writing the next chapter today but of course reviews make my day :) I'm not updating till I see at least 1 review.**


	7. I Speak With the Shadows

**Oh my gods, I am soo sorry I didn't update yesterday. Here's the next chapter which is a bit short too. But 2 short chapters are good too I guess. Thank you poseidongirl14 and Heartbeat for reveiwing :)**

* * *

**_Marc's POV_**

We rode throughout Long Island in uncomfortable silence. Guess we weren't over from the shock. Or maybe Celina just hates me now. Not only did we ride without talking, we kept slipping off and it was a really, really bumpy ride. After about two hours, the Erymanthian Boar stopped, signaling us to walk. As we watched the boar run away, I said "Well that could've gone better."

"I agree." said Celina. "But right now we should-"

Instead of finishing, she let out a scream. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled.

"Celina, no one's there!"

"But something's pulling my hand!"

Ebony seemed to recognized what was happening and ran away to hide. I concentrated more and then noticed what was grabbing Celina. Ink black shadows began to circle her and wrapped thin black lines around her. She was trapped. Red drops began to stream away from her wrists as she screamed in pain.

"Help me!"

What the hell was I supposed to do? That's when I heard whispering in my head. _"Our lord, the fallen Warrior of Nyx, shall be pleased with our work."_ Whoa, I could hear this coming from the shadows themselves.

_"But he may want her alive. We mustn't take too much blood from her. Just enough to weaken her."_

With those words, Celina's screams became quieter. Once she would be unconscious, those shadows would take her away.

I began to speak in my mind to them, _I am Marc Everett, son of Erebus, god of shadows. Tell me what you may need of my friend._

Celina's blood stopped flowing and I heard a response, _"Our business isn't any of yours, son of shadows. For we aren't regular shadows, we are the shadows of Darkness."_

_Who has summoned you? _

_"A Warrior that served light, but fell and joined in Darkness. He sees, hears, and controls us. We bow down to his command."_

_My father is the god of all shadows, light or dark. Therefore, I command you to release my friend._

_"Darkness performs their given deed as long as we can demand a price. We only ask of her blood, she shall not die. Our lord wants her alive."_

I paused thinking of what to do. Then I answered, _Take my blood instead._

_"You are willing to sacrifice yourself for friend? It will be extremely painful."_

_I'm willing to take the risk._

The shadows moved so quickly away from Celina that I was surprised as he felt tendrils wrap around him, slicing through his clothes and skin. He could feel warm blood trickling from his wrists, his arms, his legs. He wanted to scream through the sharp pain but he didn't.

_"Your blood is even better than those of the daughter of Night."_

He didn't respond for he was afraid once he opened his mouth he would scream. The pain continued for what seemed like hours until finally the shadows faded away. But the voice continued, _You may try your best to protect her. But you can't expect to keep her alive._

With those words, the shadows left completely and we were finally alone.

My wounds were still open, blood was still pouring out. I might've passed out if I didn't see Celina lying unconscious. She needed help. We both needed help. Ebony approached me, watching me intensely with those yellow eyes. She came closer to me and began to lick my wounds with a soft tongue. The blood stopped flowing and the wounds were slowly closing. I got up and headed to Celina. Pain still erupted throughout my body like fire, but i was able to pick Celina up and head forward.

It seemed like hours until we came to a large hill with a pine tree guarded by a dragon. I wasn't even afraid, all that mattered to me was to get Celina to safety. I climbed up and down the hill and came to the nearest house. A man with the body of a horse was there, but I was too tired to explain. I simply said, "Take her," holding out Celina's body. "She needs help." The centaur took her and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Marc Everett, son of Erebus."

* * *

**Kinda short I know. I don't have the next chapter planned out too much so I'll have to be slow on updating. I promise I'll work on it whenever I can. Reviews always make my day so review if you want me to continue :)**

**BTW: To those who really love this story, I'm asking any of you to check out my stories A Soul For a Soul and Missing You. Ok thx :D**


	8. Character Form

**You're all probably gonna kill me for making another author's note. But my beta reader, Heartbeat, considered adding more campers of my own. So fill out the character form below and I'll even pick some of your own made-up characters**!

Please give:

Character Name: First and last

Godly Parent

Any powers you might want

Appearances like:

Hair color

Eyes: depends on godly parent

Background

Types of Clothes

Fav place in Camp Half-blood

Fav activities

Talents: depends on parent again but you can add your own if you want :)

**K well that's all. Heartbeat and I will keep working on the next few chapters so review n we'll try to get it done ASAP. Thank you reviewers for your support :)**

**-Bianca**


	9. Children of Night

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! It made me so happy. I'll try to add your characters in the next chapter and if I don't I'm sorry! I might put them in the new story I MIGHT make. Anyways here u go!**

I opened my eyes, feeling stiff all over. How long have I been asleep? I could feel a small shot of pain on my left arm as I began to sit up. I looked down to see a faint red scar. Memories flooded back into my mind. The shadows trapping me. The inky black tendrils slicing my skin. Pain firing through my entire body where the tendrils cut me as my blood poured down like a red river. The last thing I could remember was the shadows moving onto Marc and hearing his own scream of pain as I fell into a world of black.

I finally managed to sit up, trying to take in my surroundings. A slight force was on my right hand and I looked to see Marc sleeping by my bed in a chair. All I could see of him was his messy jet black hair. Before I was conscious of what I was doing, I began to slowly stroke his hair, feeling the soft texture of it. My touch seemed to awaken him and he picked up his head.

Seeing me awake, he said "Good morning."

My eyes met his and I could feel his hand move from my arm to hold my hand. "Morning." I simply replied, never breaking away from his gaze.

"Did you stay with me the whole time?"

"Yep," he cheerfully answered, changing from his drowsy state becoming fully awake.

"Stayed with you the entire time." I smiled even more at his loyalty. I knew he'd never leave me. Never had, never will.

"How long was I out?"

"About two days. You lost a lot of blood."

"What happened to those shadows?" At my question, Marc's smile disappeared.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he simply said. Knowing that eventually he'll tell me, I didn't push on further.

Changing the subject, he pulled on my hand, saying, "Come on. Chiron will want to speak with you. He's still not convinced you're a daughter of Nyx unless you'll be claimed."

"Were you claimed?" I asked him.

"No, I'm staying with the Hermes cabin until my dad claims me."

Marc lead me to what was probably the Big House. A centaur, Chiron, was standing outside the porch waiting for us. Upon seeing me, he greeted me warmly by saying. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Celina. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"I know the drill," I simply said. "I know you're Chiron, the activities director. And I know Mr. D is really Dionysus. I know Greek gods are real and that I'm the daughter of one." I didn't admit I was Nyx's daughter because I knew they'd insist I'd have to be claimed first. Chiron stood dumbfounded, probably used to explaining all this to new demigods and surprised Marc and I actually knew. Overcoming his surprise, he lead us inside. By the fire was Mr. D sitting by a table with cards out. He was in his usual orange running suit and purple running shoes. He was probably waiting for Chiron to continue with his pinochle game until we came along.

"Oh, the girl's awake," Mr. D grumbled, noticing me for the first time. "For a second, I was hoping you'd end up dead. Save us a lot of trouble." I was expecting Mr. D to act like this so I wasn't surprised at his comment.

"Now, Mr. D," Chiron said, hoping that he could bring Mr. D out of his glum mood. "I'm sure Celina won't be much of a problem except for which cabin we shall put in. Now," he turned his attention back to me and Marc. "Marc says you're the daughter of Nyx? We haven't had a daughter of hers at all."

"I know," I replied, trying to sound calm when really I was nervous about what to say. "But we were told that I was her daughter and Marc was Erebus' son."

Before Chiron could argue, bright lights broke out over Marc and me. Everyone's eyes were on them. The light over Marc was a pair of golden wings like the weapon I noticed he carried while mine was a white crescent moon. "The symbol of Nyx and Erebus," Chiron said in amazement. "You two are the first children of night."

* * *

**Sorry it was short and you guys waited 2 long. But I promise the next will be a whole lot longer. PLZZZZZ REVIEWWWW! :)**

**-Bianca**


	10. Jealousy Overwhelms Us

**Yay I got more reviews! Thanks Sleeplessdream50, wolveshill, Brightspirit, 12redfudgy12, Ilovefanfictionsomuch, zynaofthenight, and CAPS-LOCK-FOR-PERCABETH for reviewing. Special thanks to Heartbeat for bein an awesome beta! Oh and Sleeplessdream50: Ik I gave Marc a dream about Nyx and Erebus but I guess I wanted it as a cliffy? Anyways, on with chapter 9!**

_Celina's POV_

Once I convinced Chiron I was well enough, Marc and I headed to the sword fighting arena with a bunch of other campers around our age. They were crowded over a boy with a plain whie T-shirt, cargo pants, a falcon perched on his arm, black, messy hair hanging over ice blue eyes. His cool gaze fell to us and he said, "I see we have new campers."

All of them turned away from his icy gaze to look at us. My cheeks grew warm from the sudden attention. Not only that but the boy was looking at me too.

"Name's Rico De Santos," he introduced. "What's yours?"

"Marc Everett," Marc responded confidently. He looked back at Rico with a determined look on his face. I gave him a puzzled look before I responded.

"Celina Night."

"Hm, Celina," Rico said to me. "Would you mind helping me demonstrate a few basic sword-fighting moves with me?"

"Um, I, I don't know," I stuttered. "I'm just a beginner."

"C'mon now," he teased. "I'll go easy."

For some reason, that pissed me off. I didn't like it when guys think they're better than me. I boldly stepped forward to the amazement of a few campers. I activated my watch into my silver shield and took out my celestial sword. Rico's falcon flew away for him to pull out his own three foot celestial sword.

I jabbed instinctively at his chest but he quickly parried. I kept stabbing at him, hoping to find a weak spot. He was doing the same but I kept parrying. Although this was my first time facing another demigod, I easily blocked his strikes. Our swords clashed, the sound echoing throughout the arena, always hitting the other sword. Not the opponent.

After several minutes of fighting nonstop, I noticed Rico getting lax on his grip on the handle. I took my chance. I brought my sword under the handle and swiftly pushed it out of this hand before he knew what was happening. My sword moved to point directly at his chest, trapping him. He held his hands up in surrender, giving me a cool smile.

"Quite impressive," Rico said. I brought my sword down away from his chest.

"For a girl," he added.

I scowled and replied, "I still beat your sorry ass."

"Feisty daughter of Nyx. I like my girls hot and spicy," he flirted. Well, it wasn't working on me.

And it wasn't working on Marc either.

"Why don't you hit on someone your own age?" Marc said.

"Why are you so protective over her?" Rico demanded. "I think she likes it when I say those things."

"Well, I don't," I said. "I'm not interested."

"Not interested in me?" Rico teased, holding a hand over his heart as if he had taken a blow from me.

"Um, well, n-no it's just, um.."

"We're dating," Marc blurted out. Normally, I'd deny it, but I could use any excuse.

"Oh yea? Prove it." Rico dared.

I began to twist my hair nervously. Kiss Marc in front of everybody? Wasn't that a bit too much.

"Yea Celina," Marc said, coming closer to me. "Prove it."

Marc tilted his head and leaned in closer. Just before his lips could meet mine, he stopped waiting for me. I quickly closed the little space between us and kissed him. I could barely hear the quiet sighs from a few campers. I was only aware of me and Marc.

Eventually, Rico cleared his throat. I reluctantly parted my lips from his and his arms around me dropped back to his sides.

"Well," Rico said. "You two are going to be late for your next class."

I frowned slightly. We did this to prove something to him. Now he acted like he didn't care at all.

"C'mon Celina," Marc said, pulling my hand. "We got archery next."

I let him pull me away from the arena. I looked back to see Rico's falcon perched on his arm again and Rico's ice blue eyes looking back at me.

* * *

_Marc's POV_

Archery was being taught by a perky Apollo girl. She was kind of pretty with her long blonde hair highlighted hot pink, small round face with bright baby blue eyes.

"Hi," she greeted us warmly. "I'm Anakula."

We introduced ourselves and she lead both of us in front of a target. I brought my wings out and changed them into a bronze bow. A quiver of arrows were alrady set on the ground. I took one and placed it in my bow. I aimed and fired at my target. My arrow hit the target but far from the bulls-eye. I looked over at Celina and noticed her first arrows were closer to the bulls-eye than mine was.

"Need any help?" Anakula offered.

"Sure."

She positioned herself behind me so that both of us were getting a good view at the target. Her hands went up to mine and moved them as she spoke.

"You're aiming a bit too low," she observed, her hands pulling my bow a little higher so that it aligned the target.

"Okay, try taking a deep breath." she whispered in my ear. Her warm breath startled me, but I controlled myself and followed her instructions.

"And...release."

The arrow flew straight and true, finding its mark right on the bulls-eye. I sighed, content that I accomplished something during my first day.

"How did that feel?" Anakula asked.

"Amazing," I responded, making the mistake to look into her eyes. Getting lost into her blue eyes, I could feel myself leaning towards her. Before I could meet her lips, memories of kisses with Celina stopped me. I knew it was Celina I wanted. No one else. I quickly turned away as a conch horn blew, signaling for dinner. I followed the other campers to put back my quiver of arrows. As I was about to leave, that was when Celina approached me.

"So how was archery for you?"

"um, okay, I guess." I responded, carefully choosing my words.

"By okay, do you mean making out with Anakula?"

I sighned, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Celina, I didn't kiss her."

"But you leaned it."

"Well it's not like you should care!" I was suddenly yelling at her. "You didn't seem to care about Rico checking you out and flirting with you!"

"Well I still kissed you!"

"Maybe it was all for show."

"Kiss me now and find out if it's real or not."

* * *

**Well that's all for now! Yes, I know I'm mean. And for those who reviewed and gave me your characters..if you didn't imagine your characters to be like this I'm sorry! I just wanted a little bit of drama! For those who are my regular reviewers, better review or else I'm not updatinggg. Review people review! :D**


	11. Understanding

**Whoa I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. Sorry, readers. And I apologize if this chapte is getting kinda boring but when my beta responds to me, we'll make the next chapter better. So here's chapter 10!**_

* * *

___

Celina's POV

I walked away from Marc, ignoring him when he called my name. I'm not ready to talk to him. Not now, just not yet. Completely ignoring my schedule, I headed towards the lake as sun was beginning to set. As I approached the dock, I noticed a familiar blond-and-pink girl sitting on the dock. Hearing my footsteps, she turned to look at me with her blue eyes.

"Oh hi, Celina," Anakula greeted.

"Hi," I replied, forcing out a smile.

"Whatcha doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"I should ask you the same thing," I replied, sitting next to her on the dock. her face began to grow more serious.

"I overheard the fight between you and Marc," she admitted.

"Were you spying on him or something?" I asked. She shook her head.

" 'Course not. I know you two seem to be close. You guys did travel here together."

"Yea," I said. "But don't you think he's kinda..y'know.." I was going to say hot but I was too embarrassed to say it Over the years, girls have been starting to get interested in him and I was always jealous. I could never bring up the courage to say my feelings, but other girls could.

"Cute?" she said. I slowly nodded.

"Don't worry," she assured me. "I'm not too interested in him. He's all yours."

"Good. Hey wait a sec, who said I wanted him?"

She laughed.

"You blush whenever I mention him," she pointed out.

"No, I don't," I told her sincerely, but I could feel my face growing hotter.

"Ha! So you are into him. Are you two dating?"

"Oh, shut up," I said to her, lightly punching her on the arm. "If you weren't a daughter of Apollo, I'd say you were one of the Aphrodite kids."

After that talk with Anakula, I figured out that she wasn't too bad.

_Marc's POV_

I sighed as I watched Celina walk away. What was up with her lately? Ignoring my schedule, I began to wander around camp. Soon, I ended up at the Big House and I wasn't alone. Rico was at the porch with his pet falcon flying around him in small circles. When the falcon swooped to perch on Rico's arm, it's ice blue eyes looked at me. Rico followed its gaze and soon, two pairs of ice blue eyes were staring right at me.

"Oh, it's you, shadow boy." Rico said to me.

"Yea, it's you again, falcon guy," I replied coldly. Guess I was still bitter about our argument back at the arena that I didn't care how stupid the names sounded. Rico just smirked.

"Relax, Night, I'm not interested in your little girlfriend," he said.

"She's not my girlfriend," I told him. _Officially _I mentally added. He just shrugged his shoulder and let his eagle fly away.

"Whatever," he just said.

"They why were you hitting on her?" I asked.

"To piss you off," he simply said, as if the fact was obvious. "But, like I said, I'm not interested."

"Why not?" I asked, but this time, he kept quiet. When he responded it wasn't directed at my question.

"You know how I got my eagle, Leo?" he asked instead.

"The pet store?"

"No," he said, his tone changing from sarcastic to serious. "My mom and step-father were killed in a car crash. My little brother and I were in it too and we're the only ones who survived. But in order for my brother to be saved, my dad, Aether, had to change him into a falcon."

"I'm sorry," I told him and I genuinely felt sorry for the guy. "It must be hard for you."

"It's not too bad," he admitted. "At least Leo's still here with me. And I can talk to him still. Just in my mind though. I guess I'm not ready to lose someone I love again. I'm not ready for that kind of pain. It's bad enough I lost my mom and almost lost Leo."

"Oh well," I said. "Least he's here and you don't have to be all alone."

"Yea," he agreed. "Plus, you don't have to worry about me stealing your girlfriend."

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure," he chuckled. "Whatever you say. Just steer clear from the Aphrodite girls or else your relationship will be something entirely different. Trust me, I've had my experiences."

"Thanks for the warning," I replied. Maybe Rico De Santos wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe jokes around too much but he's a pretty cool guy.

* * *

**Yea probably not much. that's my opinion, but tell me yours. Please review review review review. Did I mention review? :)**


	12. The Fire Chooses Me

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but thanks for those who reviewed: Ilovefanfictionsomuch, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, Akheilos, RawrCutieKari, Sleeplessdream50, Brightspirit. Here's chapter 11!  
**

_Celina's POV_

At the sound of the conch horn, I followed Anakula to the dining pavilion along with the rest of the campers. She pointed out a table near the end with a purple tablecloth embroidered with silver crescent moons.

"That's Nyx's table," she told me. "We haven't had a child of Nyx so it's new,"

"Thanks," I replied.

I spotted Marc talking to Rico. Well, they seemed to be getting along. When Rico and Marc left to part their ways, Marc turned his head in my direction. Once he turned to look at me, I quickly averted my eyes. I was still a bit upset about the first fight we've had since we were four, and he was making fun of the pigtails I wore for the first time.

I sat down and a nymph set down a plate of veggie pizza and an empty golden cup.

"Speak to it," she told me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Say what drink you want. It'll appear instantly," she explained. "Oh, and it'll refill itself too."

As she left, I thanked her and I requested Coke to fill up the cup. I was about to take a slice of my pizza when I noticed other tables getting up to the golden braziers. When all the other tables got up, I followed their lead and headed to the brazier with my food. I was about to toss a slice into the fire when I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey," Marc said to me.

"Hi," I greeted him, giving him a small smile.

"Yea, sorry about our fight earlier."

"It's okay, I was getting too jealous."

"So was I."

To avoid the awkward tension in the air, I turned to continue throwing a slice of pizza into the brazier. Suddenly, the fire seemed to grow in size and I felt a surge of power overwhelm me. First, a powerful gust of wind blew into the pavilion. Then, the fire started to swirl around Marc and me. Sea water began to circle near us, close enough to cool down the sweltering heat, far enough that the fire kept burning. The scent of the trees and the earth filled the air. I realized we were being surrounded by all four elements.

A voice spoke through the midst of it all.

"Celina, controller of all four elements, my daughter," the voice said. In my mind was an image of a beautiful woman with waist-length raven black hair and wearing a white fringed dress beaded with several different symbols.

"Mom?" I answered softly, amazed that this graceful and beautiful could be my mother. Nyx, my mother, smiled brightly, filling me with warm strength despite all I've been through so far.

"Yes, my dear little Night, I am your mother," she spoke to me, her voice sweet and pure as sugar.

"Why have you summoned me?" I blurted out.

"My necklace, Celina," she said, her radiant eyes becoming more serious. "Do you know why the stars are beginning to fade, night by night?"

"Isn't it global warming?"

"No. You see, the crescent holds the light given off by the stars. The light can only shine when the necklace is worn by either me or someone of my descent."

"So I can wear it too and the stars will shine?"

"Yes. However, the necklace is not only a part of the stars' light, but a part of their life cycle too. I don't want you to hold the responsibility of the life and death of all the stars."

"Um, thanks for considering that. How can I bring it back to you?"

"I can't explain everything, Celina. Not yet. You'll find the answers soon."

With those last words, Nyx's image fade d away from my mind and all the elements returned to their realms. I fell to the floor and Marc immediately ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Just a bit shaken."

A red-headed girl about fifteen rushed to my side as well.

"I'm Rachel," she introduced herself. "The new Oracle."

"I'm Celina."

"Celina, what was your vision about?"

I told her about seeing my mom and what she told me about her necklace. Rachel simply nodded in understanding when I barely understood anything.

"So, you need to return the necklace to her?"

"Immediately."

She closed her eyes and two campers caught her as she fell. Another grabbed a bronze three-legged stool and placed her on it. Green mist began swirling around her feet and her eyes were glowing when they opened. Emerald green smoke poured out of her mouth as she spoke:

_By sky, by sea, the choice is yours_

_To head where Olympus was before._

_A new spirit shall occampany the night's_

_For a stolen gift is returned to the darkest of light._

Her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

"So, what will happen now?" Marc asked me.

I turned to him and answered, "Looks like we've got a quest."

* * *

**Like it, love it, hate it? Either way please review! This is my Christmas present to all so yes please review :)**


End file.
